The Clockwork Squirrel
by Orlaine24
Summary: A one shot as to how the clockwork squirrel came into existence. Awkward moments and humor!


**A/N: This is based on S9 E3...Couldn't resist the urge to have the Doctor spouting random lyrics at Clara**

"Clara...Clara c'mon hurry up or were going to miss the sunsets of Kerpion" groaned the Doctor, wondering what on Eartch could take so long!

"Yeah yeah I'm coming don't worry...just trying to find the right outfit for this planet" replied Clara fully aware of the look he was giving her from the console room. Five minutes later they walked out the TARDIS doors and were greeted by the most beautiful sight Clara had ever seen. Three suns setting over the horizon of Kerpion a with purple and red glow filling the dimming sky. They simply stood in silence wanting it to last for ever.

When the last rays were breaking the skyline the turned to head back. The silence was broken only by the Doctor's humming. It was the same tune as he had been humming all day and Clara was beginning to grow slightly irritated. It wasn't the song that irritated her, it was the fact that she knew it but couldn't place it...

"Doctor you know you're still humming that song...please stop its driving me crazy...what is it anyway?"

"I have no idea, it just seems to be in my head since yesterday. I was listening to the radio at breakfast and it must have been on."

They reached the console room and the Doctor pulled the lever. Soon they were falling through the Vortex, drifting in time once more.

Clara wasn't sure she heard what he had said correctly as she returned from making tea. He was at his chalk board writing out some equation. He had turned round and said

"I wanna get close to you..."

"Err Doctor...I'm not sure that...ummm..." Clara felt her cheeks go red as she tried to respond to his statement. He looked up to see her and "pardoned" her. He had apparently no recollection of what he had said and so she let it slide.

That evening they made their way to the library where the Doctor began to flick through a newspaper from a planet he couldn't remember the name off and Clara was picked up her Jane Austen collection. They sat at opposite ends of a roaring fire and that was when she heard him say

"Move your body close to mine". Clara stared at him open mouthed and he caught her looking at him.

"What is Clara? Why are you staring at me?" Surely he must have realised what he had said? Thoughts were running through her mind and she was getting more and more embarrassed by the second. She began to believe he was subconciously letting out his inner most feelings...but they were just friends...definitely friends. She didn't want to risk embarrassing him so she just shrugged her shoulders and continued reading.

They returned to Clara's flat so she could pick up a few things and visit her gran, who she hadn't seen in a while. The Doctor accompanied her as they had gotten on well the last time they met. The Doctor made coffee for the three of them as the girls talked about boring Earth stuff. He handed the cup to Clara's gran and then turned to her. It came from nowhere and this time he heard himself say it...

"Girl you are my heart's desire..." He promptly dropped the cup to the floor, apologised and left the room to fetch the mop. He was confused and embarrassed. Slighly red faced her returned and began to clean the mess.

"Can I have a word in private Doctor..please...NOW..." Clara whispered aggressively as her gran continued to stare at the pair of them. They shuffled out to the kitchen and stood in silence for a moment.

"What was that back there? I mean...do you have feelings for me? I mean I'm flattered but I think its better that we're just friends" Clara sputtered, hardly taking a breath. The Doctor looked horrified and tried to explain himself...

"No...I ...emm...I'm not in love with you Clara Oswald...it just that stupid song...I can't bloody get it out of my head can I? It just keeps going round and round and lyrics popout every so often when I'm not focussing on something" Clara was somewhat relieved and it suddenly dawned on her what had been happening. The sunsets and the library had both been the same song. It was a lightbulb moment and she began laughing so hard she was bent over. Her gran came in looking slightly worried but on seeing the confused look on the Doctor's face and Clara in stitches, it was clear whatever had been said before had been nothing to worry about.

After a rather enjoyable evening they made their way back to the flat and the Doctor turned the key in the TARDIS door.

"Are you gonna tell me what was so funny back there then?" he asked.

"It was just that I worked out the song you have been talking to me over the last few days" and she giggled again. He raised an eyebrow, clearly demanding to know the answer.

"Come on then tell me...Once I know it I can stop...Please..it's driving me crazy too and I don't want to be involved in any more awkward moments with your family members"

"OK...it was...ha...ha..Mysteroius Girl...by Peter Andre..." She dissolved into laughter again and saw the Doctor make a bee-line for the radio.

"That's it I'm gonna make this into a clockwork squirrel! No more Peter Andre thank you very much!" Clara just grinned as the Doctor thoroughly dismantled the radio piece by piece, muttering profanties under his breath.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! As always I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Orlaine24**


End file.
